Not Fair 2: Sarge and Fillmore
by wordlytreasure
Summary: SargeFillmore as pairing, definentally more lighthearted than the last one.


They often say that love works in mysterious ways; that it creeps up on you and takes you completely by surprise in the strangest of places.

THEY are often right.

I surely wasn't looking for love when I arrived in Radiator Springs, so many years ago…

I had been so young when World War 2 had started; barely 18, drafted into the army and shipped off to the trenches before I had time to blink. War had not been kind to me in the least, as such a young boy should never EVER see the horrors I had. When I came back, I never was the same again. Haunted, nervous, and temperamental, I never could erase the sight of my comrades falling beside me in combat… Eventually, the doctor advised that I move out of the city and into the country to find some peace of mind.

And I found this place….

Sighing, I shook my head. Why was I thinking of this at THIS hour? …Oh, right. Fillmore was playing his hippie freak music loudly, at TWO A.M, no less. I grumbled. Why did he always have to do that? He knew very well that it annoyed me! Suddenly I laughed. That was EXACTLY why he did it…

I rolled out of my army hut-style house and trudged over to his geodome and knocked loudly. "FILLMORE!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Turn off your music! Some people are trying to SLEEP, for crying out loud!" The music dimmed, and I could hear him chuckling to himself. Really, did he HAVE to be annoying about everything? He opened his door slowly, and the scent of incense and candles hit my nose, and I wrinkled it indignantly.

"Well well! If it isn't my main army dude, Sarge!" He grinned sleepily, eyes in their traditional half-squint (my theory was that he did a lot of hard transmission oil when he was younger). Seeing me scowling, he faked surprise. "Aw, why the frown? Is your chakra's out of whack, man?" He winked. "I know a great massage for gettin' them back in their cosmic spots, dude".

Normally, that sort of thing would fluster me for a few minutes, but I was just too danged tired to care. "Very funny." I gave him a look. "Why on earth were you playing your music at two am, anyway?" He looked away, embarrassed. That got my attention. Slowly, I rolled up to him. "Fillmore? What's wrong, soldier?"

He looked down, sighing. "W-Well, uhh…" The corners of his mouth went up slightly into a half-grin. He always did that when there was something he wasn't telling me. "D-Do you know what day it is, today?"

"Tuesday."

"No no no!" He frowned slightly and nudged me. "You know, March 11th! C'mon Sarge, I KNOW you didn't forget, man!"

Suddenly it dawned on me. March 11th! That was the day I first moved in next to him! How could I forget? I looked at him softly, and gave him a slight nudge. "You know, I'd completely forgotten. Thanks for remembering, Fillmore." He grinned again, that same silly smile I've known for over 30 years. 30 years…. had it REALLY been that long? I smiled to myself. I had been only 28 or so when I came here, and he'd been a teenager who'd gotten lost on his way back from Woodstock…

He nudged me good-naturedly and motioned for me to join him around back. "Come on Sarge, it's time for your annual organic fuel." He smirked. "Though it wouldn't hurt ya to drink it more than once a year…."

I scoffed. "It's bad enough you get me to drink it at ALL, hippie." He just rolled his eyes and pushed a container of the hippie juice over to me. I grinned. Really, it wasn't that bad, and Fillmore KNEW I secretly loved his wild cherry and oat fuel the best (HOW he got fuel from CHERRIES, I'll never know). Settling down on my tires comfortably, I started drinking, letting my eyes wander to the Volkswagen bus. So many memories with him as a neighbor and friend…. He seemed to read my mind, and said, "Hey man, you remember how we met?"

I paused mid-slurp and gave him a grin. "How could I ever FORGET?" I paused. "I still say it was your fault."

"Oh it wasn't either." He laughed, grinning. "It wasn't MY fault that you ended up next to me, man. Besides," he shot me a soft smile, "It hasn't been THAT bad, has it?"

I shook my head. "No…. No it hasn't been. I mean, you ARE annoying", he just rolled his eyes and laughed, and I continued, "But…. you know, I've really…changed since I met you." I looked away, embarrassed. I swear, Fillmore's got a sixth sense when it comes to me blushing, because it doesn't matter how dark it is, he could always tell. He nuzzled my front bumper lovingly.

"Hey, I love you man, you know that?" He smiled at me, and I blushed even more.

"D-Don't, Fillmore! What if someone sees?"

He gave me an incredulous look. "Oh BROTHER. They haven't cared for YEARS." He slapped my side hard and laughed.

I shook my head. "Why do you always have to embarrass me like that?"

"Because I love ya."

He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I blushed even harder, and couldn't speak. It brought back memories… Memories of the first time he asked me out for a drive….

------

_"Aww, PLEASE come driving with me Sarge?" Fillmore pleaded._

_Sarge grunted, annoyed. "First off, why on earth would I go driving with YOU, of all people? And Secondly, what makes you think I'd go driving with a BOY?" Fillmore backed up slightly, tears welling up slightly. Sarge just scowled. "I'll have you know that I am 100 percent MAN, an army Sergeant, and not interested in the advances of a-a male hippie who's been out in the sun too long!" He turned away angrily._

_Fillmore sighed. "But Sarge... I love ya."_

_That stopped Sarge in his tracks. Turning around, he said, "Wh—what did you say?"_

_Fillmore looked away. "I…I love ya, man. Always have." He grinned sheepishly. "And…. And I know you need some lovin' BAD, so… Please come driving with me?"_

_For a moment, Sarge didn't know what to say, but stood there with his mouth open. Finally, he shook his head and scowled. "Fine. FINE. You win, Fillmore. I'll take a drive with you." Fillmore grinned from headlight to headlight, but Sarge scowled again. "Just remember, I'm doing it to humor you. It means NOTHING."_

_Fillmore laughed happily. "Suuuuuuuuuuure, Sarge. We'll see."_

_---- _

"It is DEFINENTALLY your fault, Fillmore." I grunted. "Your fault for making me fall in love with you, and I can't forgive you for it."

Naturally, he started laughing hysterically. "Oh REALLY? What, you think I put some kind of voodoo magic spell on ya or something?"

I nodded. "Oh, absolutely." He laughed and nuzzled me again.

"Happy anniversary Sarge, you grumpy ol' bucket of bolts."

It's not fair.

How did I ever fall for him?


End file.
